Fear
by Kalira69
Summary: Kagome jumped in foolhardily to protect someone else, again. Inuyasha can't take seeing her risk herself this way - what if he hadn't been there?


Written for a request from a Mousie.

* * *

"Kagome, you can't just-" Inuyasha broke off with a snarl, punctuating the scold with a shake of Kagome's shoulders that thumped her lightly into the wall. Even so, he was careful of his claws, keeping them from cutting through fabric and into her tender skin. "You could have-"

Angered by the memory of the scene from earlier, and distracted by Kagome pinned between his body and the wall, Inuyasha swallowed, losing track of his words. He wasn't very good with them to begin with.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said softly, and his eyes fell to her soft mouth. Kagome reached up and patted his wrists gently, not trying to push him away - as though she could have pried his claws off her with all the strength of her delicate arms.

Well, not without using her reiki. With that, barely a breath of effort would be enough to blast him off her.

But not a fully human threat, like the one she had stepped in front of today. Against a _human_ man, alone and up close, Kagome stood little chance.

Inuyasha slumped a little. "Kagome. . ." he began, shaking his head. He heard a rise in the voices outside, and his ears flicked briefly backwards in their direction. Miroku's voice cut through them again quickly, taking charge of the gathered crowd. Deftly excusing the _demons_ in the midst of their village, calming the people with platitudes and reassurances offered by a holy man, no doubt. As though it hadn't been their _lord_ preying on them, rather than any demon.

Kagome's fingers curled around his wrists, stroking lightly, and Inuyasha swallowed.

Kagome smiled up at him, one hand leaving his wrist for one of the locks of hair falling forwards over his shoulder, letting it slip between her fingers. Inuyasha leaned a little closer without quite thinking, eyes caught on the gentle curve of her lips, and drew a breath filled with her light, sweet scent.

"I'm all right, Inuyasha." Kagome said gently, tugging at his hair. "And thanks to you, so are the girls of this village."

Inuyasha growled, dragging his gaze back up to meet hers. "I don't _care_ about them! I care about you, and you rushed in there-" Kagome pulled again, a sharper tug this time, and he fell silent.

"I knew you would come for me." Kagome said staunchly, a fierce light in her bright eyes. Showing more faith in Inuyasha than anyone else ever had, like she always did, a stubborn set to her mouth. "Those girls didn't have anyone, but I _always_ know I'm safe . . . because you'll find me. No matter what."

Inuyasha swallowed, folding his ears back, and lowered his eyes. "What if I hadn't been in time?" he asked in a tiny voice, although it made his blood run hot and wild thinking about it. He didn't realise he was growling again until Kagome put a hand on his chest. "Kagome, you could have-"

"I know." Kagome said, with a little tremble of her chin that made Inuyasha feel worse.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said abruptly, and winced as he realised how close he had pressed, and how he was _pinning_ her, had her cornered against the wall - and Kagome wouldn't hurt him to get free of him. She _could_ , but she wouldn't. And after that lord had- Inuyasha pulled back quickly, sliding his wrist out of her grip and giving her space.

"Don't be sorry." Kagome said, licking her lips, and Inuyasha bit at his own lower lip as he watched the movement, his toes curling against the floorboards. "You came." She stepped forwards, moving after him, and then stretched up, flinging her arms around his shoulders. "Don't ever be sorry, Inuyasha." She hugged him tight. "I _know_ you care about me and I know you'll always come to save me." She smiled as she leaned back, and she was soft and warm and _so close_ , and her pretty mouth was curved in a bright, sweet smile, and-

Inuyasha pushed her back - she bumped against the wall again - but before he could let her go, slip out of her arms, and retreat again, his eyes caught again on her mouth, and he just _couldn't_. . .

Inuyasha dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers, feeling his face heat with a blush even as he made contact. Kagome gasped against his mouth, stiffening, and Inuyasha whined, but-

Kagome's arms slid a little tighter around his shoulders, and she mewed quietly, body going pliant as she pulled him even closer towards her. Inuyasha rumbled with pleasure deep in his throat before realising that the sound was probably too close to a growl for human ears to read as anything but a threat.

Kagome didn't flinch, though, sliding her fingers into his hair even as he broke away from her mouth, almost panting. "Kagome, I-" His eyes were wide as he met her gaze, and he was trembling just a little.

"Inuyasha. . ." Kagome smiled up at him, her fingers running through his hair and stroking down his back, and tilting her head to one side.

Inuyasha brought one hand up, tracing her soft, slightly reddened mouth with one fingertip and frowning at the pale line that sprung up following the tip of his claw.

Kagome brought her hand forwards, trailing her fingers along his jaw.

"I shouldn't treat you like this." Inuyasha said softly, beginning to retreat.

"I like how you treat me." Kagome said, pulling him back to her, leaning against the wall. She certainly didn't . . . seem to be bothered to be trapped up against the wall, blocked in by Inuyasha's body. "When it's like this." she added, and smiled again. She leaned up, rubbing her nose against his affectionately, and Inuyasha jumped, ears flicking.

Kagome giggled, stroking his jaw again. "Really, Inuyasha." she said, nodding shallowly in additional confirmation.

Inuyasha frowned, bowing his head and letting his nose nudge along her cheek, taking in a deep breath. Kagome hummed, tilting her head and offering her throat, and Inuyasha's stomach clenched. Her scent was sweet and calm, no fear or upset souring it; though there was a thread of a thicker tang wound through the familiar notes that made up _Kagome_ to his sensitive nose, it was not unpleasant.

Inuyasha dipped his head impulsively and placed a tender kiss on the curve of her throat before lifting it again.

Kagome's eyes were bright, and she was still smiling. Inuyasha bowed his head just enough to rub noses with her. Kagome's lashes fluttered as she closed her eyes, arms wrapping around his neck, and gave a little happy hum.

Inuyasha tugged her just far enough away from the wall to make room for his arms to curl around her waist, holding her close.

* * *

The request came from a 'right to the good parts' prompt meme, and was "I have you shoved against the wall but now I can't stop looking at your mouth". Look me up on Tumblr (Kalira9) to request a story. ^_^


End file.
